1. Field of the Specification
This specification generally relates to road priority and driving directions.
2. Background
Driving directions can be generated for a user to get from a starting location to an ending location. These driving directions may include a route that is a shortest distance from the starting location to the ending location. The route may not take into account factors other than a distance between the two endpoints, thus not giving the user an optimal route.